In general, a video conference (or web meeting) involves communications between multiple client devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smart phones, etc.) and a meeting server. Typically, each client device sends audio and video input (e.g., captured via a microphone and a webcam) to the meeting server, and receives audio and video output (e.g., presented via speakers and a display) from the meeting server.
Accordingly, the participants of the video conference are able to share both voice and video data for effective communications, i.e., the participants are able to view each other, ask questions, inject comments, etc. in the form of a collaborate exchange even though they may be distributed among different remote locations. GoToMeeting is an example of a web-hosted service which is capable of operating in a similar manner, and which is offered by Citrix Systems, Inc. of Fort Lauderdale, Fla.